1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image display apparatus and a method for providing an Xlet thereof, and more particularly, apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image display apparatus and a method for providing an Xlet thereof, in which a user can easily recognize that the Xlet is being performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interactive TV, the use of which has rapidly increased, is a service spotlighted as a leading part of next-generation multimedia, and includes a video on demand, a PC communication service, a multimedia PC, a home shopping function, and a home banking function, in addition to a general TV.
Therefore, the interactive TV receives an additional data broadcast as well as a general broadcast. The additional data broadcast includes an Xlet and the Xlet is configured to preoccupy predetermined function keys of a remote controller.
The Xlet generally refers to a Java application performed in a digital TV set and is a concept similar to a Java applet used in Internet applications.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a general data broadcast receiving state.
Referring to FIG. 1, if a data broadcast is received together with a general broadcast, a message A of “RECEIVING DATA BROADCAST” is displayed on one side of a screen and a user can watch the data broadcast by manipulating a predetermined key for performing a data broadcast in a remote controller.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the state in which a TV 10 is receiving a data broadcast, function keys of a remote controller, which are preoccupied by an Xlet do not perform any operation even when manipulated by a user.
Further, the function keys of the remote controller, which are not preoccupied by the Xlet, such as a color key, channel up/down keys, volume up/down keys, and a power source key, perform their corresponding operations when manipulated by a user.
However, the function keys of the remote controller, which are preoccupied by the Xlet and excludes the color key, the channel up/down keys, the volume up/down keys, and the power source key, and which include number keys, a menu key, and a channel list key, do not perform any operation even when manipulated by the user.
Then, although the message A of “RECEIVING DATA BROADCAST” is displayed on the screen of the TV 10, a user cannot recognize it. In FIG. 1, the message A of “RECEIVING DATA BROADCAST” is shown in the form which can be easily discriminated with the naked eye. However, in almost all the cases, the message A cannot be discriminated from an image of a general broadcast.
Additionally, if the TV 10 is receiving a data broadcast, a user is not able to recognize that some function keys of the remote controller cannot be used. Additionally, it may even be difficult for a user having technical knowledge to recognize that the TV 10 is receiving a data broadcast. Therefore, the user may erroneously believe that there is an error in the TV 10 or the remote controller.